


You got a friend in the marines

by GomersLove



Series: The Marine Buddy Program [1]
Category: Gomer Pyle-USMC
Genre: Anxiety, Bed-Wetting, Crying, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Touching, Pedophilia, Rape, Touching, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vomiting, the Marines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GomersLove/pseuds/GomersLove
Summary: When 12 year old Chelsea Keith signed up from a program where she could spend a month at a marine base she had no idea she would be crying everyday, she had no idea that she would be throwing up her guts everyday, she had no idea she would feels sad and scared all the time, she had no idea she would be wetting the bed every night, she had no idea that one of the sergeants would touch her
Series: The Marine Buddy Program [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139219
Kudos: 6





	1. Welcome little Marine

First day of summer and also the first day at the marine base. I just knew the moment my school announced this program, I would sign up. My dad was in the marines and he would always tell me stories about his days. When he left the marines, his rank was a Sergeant, so he has a lot of good stories. I looked through his yearbook from boot camp and it looked awesome. I know the marines will be tough, that’s why I want to join. I like things to be hard. I love challenges. My dad always told me that I’ll be a great marine someday. He has told me that I’m a better marine than a few men he’s had.

The best thing about it is that my best friend Jamie signed up as well. Him and I have been friends since we were in diapers. He wasn’t going to sign up at first but he knew I was going to and he didn’t want to spend the first month of summer alone. He wasn’t that excited for it but I assured him it was going to be great. 

We had to get up bright and early because we had to get to the school at 6:00am, and we were going to leave at 8:00. So I made sure to set my alarm clock. I usually sleep in during the summer but I knew I wasn’t going to this summer. I put on one of my best dresses because first impressions are important, I brushed my hair, are a breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast, brushed my teeth, picked up my bags, and left the house. 

My mom didn’t think me being at a marine base would be a good idea, but my dad thought it was a great idea. They fought about this a lot about it but my dad won so I got to go.

When I got to the school, a marine Sergeant, Sergeant Long, was there telling us about what to expect when we are at the marine base. He told us to behave ourselves or we’ll sent home. I didn’t know why, but there was something weird about this sergeant. I couldn’t put my finger on it, but just the way he was looking at us kids was weird. I thought nothing of it.

We loaded up in the bus and drove off. Me and Jamie sat next to each other like we always did. Sergeant was also on the bus with us. He seemed pretty cool, he was talking and laughing with all the kids he was sitting next to. Maybe this guy wasn’t weird after all. Jamie, however, fell asleep most of the ride. He probably stayed up watching television like he always does.

The bus ride was only a few hours long, and when we got to the base we stood outside the bus for a few minutes waiting for the Colonel.

“This place looks boring.” Jamie whispered to me.

“Just give it a chance Jamie, it’s going to be fun. Besides, we get to hang out every day.”

“Alright, but I hope they’ll hurry up, I really have to go to the bathroom.”

“But we took a bathroom break not to long ago.”

“I guess I drank a little to much water or something.”

Something then caught my eye. A guy behind the gate. He was tall, skinny, and had a dumb expression on his face. This guy stuck out like a sore thumb among the other men. 

A few minutes later, the colonel finally came out. 

“Hello children, my name is Colonel Gray and I run this whole base. Now you are here to see what marine life is all about, and also have fun. Make sure to be on your best behavior because we would hate to send any of you home. So, I am going to should you to your barracks, you’ll pick out your bunk, unpack your stuff, and meet your sergeant. You’re sergeant is going to be Sergeant Carter, one of our finest Sergeants on the base. He is going to assign you one of his men to be your marine buddy. You’re marine buddy will be the one who will take care of you. Ok, now follow me children.”

We followed him through the base to our barracks. While we were walking there, I saw the guy, he look as giddy as a school boy.

“Hello kids. You’re going to have so much fun here.” He greeted as we walked by.

We stepped in the barracks and the place looked awesome. It smelt like a garage, and I love the smell of garbages.

Me and Jamie picked out of bunks, he was going to sleep on the top bunk and I was going to sleep on the bottom. It was a little weird that the boys and girls were going to share, but whatever. 

After a few minutes of just talking and hanging with each other, the Sergeant and the corporal came in with smiles on their face. “Hello everyone, my name is Vince Carter and this is Chuck Boyle, but you will call us Sergeant Carter and Corporal Boyle. We really hope you guys will enjoy your time here, so make sure to behave yourself. Now, we’re going to go get my men and I’ll assign you your marine buddy. These men are going to take care of you kids, you will eat chow with them, stay by their side while we have walks, and they may even take you out on their liberties. Now you guys know what liberties are?” We all nodded. “Good, now treat these men with respect and kindness. I will be right back.”

“Attention!” I heard from the other barracks. I felt like a was in one of those movies about the marines, but this was in real life. This was Heaven.

Sergeant Carter and Corporal Boyle came in with the men, and Sergeant Carter started pairing everyone up.

“Jamie Curtis, you’re going to be with Duke Slater. Chelsea Keith, you’re going to be with Gomer Pyle.”

It was him. It was the guy. The dumb looking guy. I got partnered with the dumb looking guy. Oh, why me?

“Hey there Chelsea, I’m Private First Class Gomer Pyle, we’re going to have so much fun and-“

“PYLE! Be quiet!” Sergeant Carter demanded. Gomer immediately went silent.

Sergeant Carter finished pairing everyone up. “Alright everyone, you can sit and talk for a while and chow will be in an hour.

“Sergeant Carter?” Jamie said.

“What is it, son?”

“Where’s the bathroom?”

“The bathroom you guys will be using us right across from your barracks.” Sergeant Carter then left.

Gomer turned his attention to me. “Hello Chelsea, how do you do?”

“Nice to meet you Gomer?”

“Good, it’s very nice to meet you too. I just wanted to say, you have a very pretty name.”

“Thank you, it’s Italian.”

“Golly. Was that bus ride long?”

“Just a few hours long.”

“You must have to go to the restroom. Want me to show you where it is?”

“Oh, no. I’m fine, really.”

“You say that now but in a while you’ll be bouncing up and down on one leg.”

I blushed. I’ve always gotten embarrassed about talking about bathroom related things, especially with adults. It’s even worse when it’s an adult you don’t know.

“Now Chelsea, tell me a little bit about yourself.”

“I’m 12 and in the 7th grade, my favorite color is purple, and I was born in North Carolina but moved here to California when I was 4.”

“Well Golly. I’m from North Carolina too, I come from Mayberry.”

“Oh, I guess it is a small world. Another thing about me is that my beat friend his Jamie Curtis, he’s over there.” I pointed to Jamie who was talking with his marine buddy.

“Shazam. He’s partnered with my best friend, Duke Slater.”

“Oh, wow.”

“Hey, me and Duke both have a liberty tonight, maybe all four of us could grab dinner.”

“That would be nice.”

“I know this really good place called The Blue Bird Café and the good there is delicious.”

“Alright.”


	2. Double date with marines

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. I guess because it was us middle schoolers first day here Sergeant Carter didn’t have the men do much work. But I did have a great time hanging out with Gomer. I thought he was just going to be really annoying but he’s not. He very easy to talk to. He won’t interrupt you and he listens. I told him all about how my dad was a marine and ever since I was little I’ve always wanted to join up. He told me about his life living in the country and working at a filling station.

At the end of the day, Gomer and Duke took me and Jamie to the place Gomer was talking about.

“You kids are going to love this place. It has some of the best food in town.” Gomer said.

“It’s good but I wouldn’t call it the best.” Duke commented.

When we walked in, a waitress came up to us. “Hello Gomer, hello Duke nice to see you two again. Who may these two be?”

“Oh, the marines are doing a program where middle schoolers can come and experience marine living. Everyone got assigned a marine buddy and we just happen to be theirs.”

“I’m Chelsea. I’m with Gomer.”

“And I’m Jamie.”

“Nice to meet you both. Now I’ll shoe you guys to a table.”

We got seated and the waitress handed us menus, we started to look through them.

“So, how do you guys like the marines so far?” 

“It’s a dream come true.” I said. “I’ve always wanted to be a marine since I was little and it’s amazing.”

“I wasn’t going to sign up at first, but I knew Chelsea would so I did. I’m enjoying it so far.”

“Good. But if you ever join the marines someday I just hope you don’t get a sergeant like ours.”

“Don’t say that. Sergeant Carter is a great sergeant.”

“I thought he was nice.”

“Well, he’s going easy on you guys because you’re kids, but when you’re actually in his platoon, he gets mean.”

“Oh, well I did expect that. My dad was a Sergeant when he left the marines and that is the rank I hope to get to someday.”

“Maybe you could get to a higher rank someday.”

“I don’t know about that. But who knows.”

“Uh, excuse me guys, I’m just going to go to the restroom real quick.”

“Alright, take your time.”

Something I’ve noticed about Jamie is that he’s been going to the bathroom a lot. Maybe it’s nervousness, or maybe he drinking a lot of water. But I didn’t think about it to much.

“How long have you guys been in the marines?” I asked.

“4 years.” Duke answered.

“Yeah, it feels like yesterday that I joined up.”

“Yeah, you were late and Sergeant Carter made you put a bucket on your head.”

I chuckled. “Really?”

“Yeah, want to hear about it.”

“Of course I do.”

Duke started telling me about all the dumb thing Gomer has done. Like wear Sergeant Carter’s dress blues, bring a skunk on base, bring a pregnant cat on a navy ship, and ruin a trip for the sergeant. I was getting real kick out of it. Duke was a really funny guy and I enjoyed being in his company.

A few minutes later, Jamie came back with a worried expression on his face. This wasn’t like Jamie.

“Are you ok?” I whispered in his ear.

“Yeah, just fine.” He whispered back.

The waitress then came back and took our orders. I just ordered a sandwich, so did Duke and Jamie. But Gomer ordered a bunch of food. 

“Do you order a lot Gomer?”

“Gomer could eat a whole horse if he wanted to.” Duke said.

“I just can’t sleep if I’m hungry.”

I started to think how he was so skinny. Must have a very fast metabolisms.

After a while, our food came out, and Gomer was right, this food was really good. 

Then, we all finished, I was so surprised how Gomer finished all of his.

“Wow Gomer, if you keep eating like that, someday you’re gonna pop.” Jamie joked.

We all chuckled. “That’s what I’ve been telling him since we’ve met.”

“Do you all want to get some ice cream? This place has great sundaes.”

“Sure, why not.” I answered.

“Yeah, I love ice cream.”

“My grandma would always say, you have a stomach for others foods and a stomach for ice cream.”

So we ate some ice cream, and surprise surprise, Gomer ate all of his. 

Gomer and Duke paid and we all went outside. The sun had just come down.

“Hey Duke, how about you show the kids your impression of Sergeant Carter.”

“Oh, I don’t know, it’s been a while since I’ve done it.”

“Come on. I’m sure they’ll get a real kick out of it.”

“Well alright. Do you kids want to hear it?”

“Yes.” Me and Jamie said with excitement.

“Ok then. COME ON YOU KNUCKLEHEADS YOU PEA BRAINS MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT! I CAN’T HEAR YOU! I CAN’T HEAR YOU.”

Me, Gomer, and Jamie all started to laugh. My dad always described the marines as being serious but today I learned that marines can have fun too. It got me more excited to join when I get older.

We then waited at the bus stop for a while and when it finally came, we all piled on and rode of to the base. 

When we got there, we said our goodnights to each other and went to our barracks.

While the marines sleep in their underwear, is kids get to sleep in our actual pajamas.

In the kids barracks, only a few kids were asleep. Some were reading, talking with the other kids, some were even doing a jigsaw puzzle on the floor. But I was pooped and when I climbed into my bunk I fell fast asleep.

I was only on the marine base for half a day and I could already tell I was going to have an amazing time, I thought.


	3. Touched

The trumpet blew and we all woke up. When I did, I was a little confused where I was for a while, then I realized I was at a marine base. It was weird waking up there. I wasn’t woken up by my alarm clock, I wasn’t in my bed that is pink and has three pillows, I didn’t smell the food my mother was cooking, I wasn’t alone. It was weird, but I knew I’d get used to it after a while.

Yesterday, they gave us all uniforms. The boys were badge with pants and the girls were light blue with skirts. I was so excited to try mine all. It made me feel like I was an actual marine.

Since the barracks were split up between boys and girl, the girls changed the bathroom. This bathroom was a private bathroom that had a toilet, a sink, and a shower. It was also filled with a bunch of necessities, like soap for both boys and girls, toothpaste, and lotion. It was also very wide. It fit all 10 of us in it. This bathroom is usually only used by higher ranks but it’s also for us kids. It was a nice bathroom to. The walls were painted a nice shade of yellow and it was clean. I liked it at first, but that changed quickly.

After we were all dressed and ready we went to go clean up our bunks and lockers. I made sure mine would looks perfect, so I could be like an actual marine. Some kids didn’t really care how theirs look, but I did. 

After that was breakfast. I had lunch here yesterday and it wasn’t bad, not bad at all, so I was a little excited to see what breakfast was going to be like.

It was kind of like the school cafeteria. You stood in a line with a tray, and waited for someone to put food on it.

When I got my tray, I went to go find Gomer when someone tapped my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Sergeant Hacker.

“Hi, you’re Chelsea, correct?”

“Yes, I’m Chelsea.”

“Well, as you know I’m Sergeant Hacker, I run this mess hall.”

“Yeah, I know, we learned stuff like that before we came here.”

“Ok. So your marine buddy is Gomer, right?”

“Why yes. Private First Class Gomer Pyle.”

“Do I feel bad for you kid.”

“Why do you feel bad for me?”

“Because he’s an idiot. If you wanted to know what marine life is like, he’s not your guy.”

“Well, he is a very nice guy and I do enjoy his company.”

“Just be glad he’s not in here cooking. You haven’t tasted terrible until you’ve tasted his mashed potatoes.”

“Um, ok then.”

Was Gomer really the laughing stock of his base? I guess he his judging by the stories Duke told last night. It’s kind of a shame because Gomer is just about one of the nicest people I’ve ever met.

While I was still looking for Gomer, Sergeant Long walked by. “Looking good in that uniform Chelsea.” He said.

That was weird. I didn’t think anything of it. He’s probably told everyone that because we all do look pretty good in our uniforms.

I finally found Gomer and rushed over to him.

“Hey Gomer, it’s Chelsea.”

“Hey Chelsea, I was just looking for you. Well Golly, you look so pretty. That uniform makes you look so beautiful.”

“Thank you Gomer, I love this uniform. It makes me feel like a real marine.”

“Well you look really good it in. Now let’s go eat some breakfast.”

Jamie and Duke came and sat across from he and Gomer. We were talking a laughing and stuff. But like yesterday, I noticed Jamie was going to the bathroom a lot. Gomer and Duke didn’t seem to notice it though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After breakfast everyone went back to their barracks because we were having an inspection. 

From our barracks were could hear Sergeant Carter tell at his platoon. We were all cracking up. Duke really did do a good impression of him.

After a while, it was time for our inspection. But when Sergeant Carter walked in, we couldn’t contain our laughter.

“What’s so funny kids, do I have something on my face?”

“No.” We all said.

“Then what’s all the giggling about?” 

“Ah nothing.” I answered.

“Oh, ok. Now it’s time for your guys inspection. It’s something that all our men do to make sure they have marine like behavior.”

Sergeant Carter then started to look at everyone’s bunks and lockers.

“Mary, your blanket isn’t tucked in all the way. Make sure to fix it.”

“Bobby, good.”

“Grace, make sure you keep your locker organized.”

“Linda, your pillow case isn’t on all the way.”

“Jamie, good.”

“Chelsea, good.”

Sergeant Carter was very calm in with our inspection than he was with his platoon. It just made us laugh more.

“Come children, what’s so funny?”

“Like we said, nothing.”

“What’s so funny that you can’t tell your Sergeant?”

“We’re just in the laughing mood I guess.”

“Oh, I may need to take you guys down to sick bay. You may have a bad case of laughing fever.” He joked.

He went through everyone else’s bunk and locker and then the inspection was over.

“Alright kids, now it’s time for our daily walk. We just walk around the country for a little bit. Now you will be by your marine buddy’s side and you will not leave their side for anyone reason. Marines are usually required to bring their stuff with them, but you guys don’t have to if you don’t want to. Now, everyone outside.”

Everyone rushed outside besides a few kids who decided to bring their stuff. I found Gomer and stood next to him. But while I was standing there, Sergeant Long walked by and stared at me with smug look on his face. I was confused, but I didn’t think it was a big deal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The walk was very nice. It was one of those days where if wasn’t to hot and it wasn’t to cold. It was good weather and good exercise.

After our walk, there was a little bit of free time for the actual marines. Me and Gomer were sitting next to my bunk just talking. 

“Will you excuse me Gomer. I have to go to the restroom.”

“Ok, take your time.”

Nobody was outside when I was walking to the bathroom. It sort of looked like a ghost town. But little did I know that while I was walking, someone was following me.

When I stepped into the bathroom, somebody else stepped in to. It was Sergeant Long.

“What are you doing?” I asked as he closed the door and locked it.

“Ah nothing.”

“Why did you follow me?”

“No reason. Besides your body turns me on.”

I was confused and scared, so I tried to run to the door but he stopped me.

“Don’t leave.” He demanded. “Don’t even try and scream. Because I have a knife is my pocket and I will not hesitate to slit your throat. So do not tell anybody about this.” He took he knife out of his pocket and held it to the throat. “Don’t tell a single soul.”

I stood there trembling as he grabbed my arm and pushed me into the corner of the bathroom. One hand was pinning me there so I couldn’t so, and the other was going up my skirt.

He touched me. He touched me in the place that should never be touched. I couldn’t do anything. My body was full of fear and disgust as I just stood there as I felt his fingers all up on my private part. This lasted for a while until he finally felt like he was done

“Good job little marine. That was good. Now, you know what will happen if you tell anybody.” I nodded. “Good.” 

When he left the bathroom, I immediately rushed over to the toilet and lost my breakfast. After a few minutes of throwing up, I sat against the wall with my knees to my chest. Tears were falling from my eyes as O trembled in fear.

My mom always told me that is somebody touches me that I need to tell a trusted adult. It could be her, my dad, a teacher, a police officer, or in this case, I would tell Gomer, Sergeant Carter, or Colonel Gray. But I was frightened, I was afraid he would kill me. I was going to have to stay quiet and just try to forget it.

I then picked myself up from the floor and went back to my barracks.

“Hey Chelsea.” Gomer greeted as I walked in.

“Hi Gomer.”

“I have to go back my barracks in a few minutes so we can’t talk for much longer.”

“Alright Gomer.”

No matter how much I tried to forget everything that just happened, I couldn’t. The image of him holding a knife to my neck, his hand up my skirt, and him walking out with a smug look on his face played in my head.


	4. The night

The day went by pretty slowly. I was scared the entire day that Sergeant Long would follow me into the bathroom again. I couldn’t stop thinking about what happened. I was scared.

That evening after chow one thing I noticed is that only the girls were in the barracks. All the boys were gone, even Jamie. 

All of us girls were starting to get ready to go to sleep. After we put our pajama pants everyone was talking and laughing with one another, besides me, I stayed silent. 

Then, all the boys came in laughing and being crazy. 

“What happened?” Mary asked.

“Well, we made sure to finish our chow early.” Bobby said. “And before the others came in we-“ Bobby then started having a laughing fit before he could finish.

“What Bobby was trying to say is that we hid in the marines lockers and when they came in we popped out and scared them.” Jamie said.

“They all got startled. One of them even fell back on their bunk.”

“Did they get mad?” Grace asked.

“No, they laughed along with us. It was so funny.”

All the girls started to laugh, besides me. I wasn’t in the mood to laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up from a terrible nightmare. The dream was I told Sergeant Carter about Sergeant Long touching me and he got very angry. Sergeant Long found out that I told someone and he slit my throat. I woke up in a cold sweat from that nightmare. I also woke up wet at my crotch.

I lifted up my blanket as the putrid smell of urine hit me like a truck. I then started to panic because I had no idea what to do. I didn’t want to tell anyone because I hate talking about stuff like this. I haven’t even wet the bed since I was three years old so this was a little odd. But I know why it happened.

I knew I had to tell Gomer. No matter how embarrassed it’ll be. 

So I got up from my bed and cringed when I felt my nightgown stick to my thigh.

I then noticed that Jamie wasn’t in his bunk, he probably just went to the bathroom or something. I didn’t to much of him, I was worried about what I was going to do. Because the smell of urine was really strong and I was hoping no one would wake up and smell it.

I walked outside and went inside Gomer’s barracks. I slowly pushed open the door to make sure no one was awake. I then tip toed to Gomer’s bunk.

“Gomer. Gomer wake up.” I said shaking him awake.

Gomer then rolled over and opened his eyes. “Chelsea?” Yawn. “What‘s wrong?”

“Can I tell you outside, I don’t what to wake anybody?”

“Of course. Just wait outside while I put some pants on.”

“Ok Gomer.”

I tip toed out of the barracks and waited outside for Gomer.

“Chelsea, what’s going on?” Gomer asked as he walked outside. 

“Gomer it’s not really a big deal, I guess. But I-I, um, I-“

“Chelsea, it’s ok, you can tell me.”

“I, well, um, wet the bed.” I said as I held my head down in shame.

“Oh, alright. Let’s go to your bunk.”

Gomer followed me to my barracks and I showed him my wet bunk.

“Oh, I’ll wait outside while you change your pajamas and when you’re finished I’ll show you where you can clean everything.”

I nodded and Gomer went outside. I changed my pajamas and ripped the sheets off the bed. I don’t picked uptake bundle and walked outside and met Gomer.

“Alright Chelsea, just follow me.”

Me and Gomer then starting walking. “Gomer, I’m really sorry for waking you up.”

“Don’t be Chelsea, it was an accident. I don’t mind helping you out so you’ll know what to do if it happens again.”

“Well, thank you.”

“It’s not a problem Chelsea. You know when I was your age I was wetting the bed as well.”

Yeah, and it probably wasn’t because you were having nightmares about a guy touching you. 

“It went on for a long time and I didn’t even tell my ma or pa, but the found out after a while. They took me to a doctor but there was nothing wrong with me. Do you wet the bed often?”

“No, it was probably just a fluke.” I lied. “Maybe I drank a little to much water at chow and forgot to use the bathroom before I went to bed.”

“Well, it’s alright Chelsea. Don’t be to embarrassed about it.”

We finally got to this laundry place and Gomer put all my stuff in a washing machine. He then handed me a new pair of sheets.

We then went back to our barracks and I put the new sheets on and climbed into bed. 

I felt a little bad for lying to Gomer but I had no choice. If I told the truth, there’s a chance I would die.


	5. Fears

The next morning me and the other girls were getting hanged in the bathroom. I made sure to be quick just in case Sergeant Long came in. 

“Hey guys, guess what happened.” Grace said.

“What?” All the girls said.

“Last night, I got my period.”

All the girls started to go crazy. They started asking her questions and congratulated her.

Me, I didn’t say much. She was the only girl out of our group who has gotten her period. Not a lot of girls on our grade have gotten their periods. I have been anticipating getting mine. I did start to grow over the winter and spring, but I still haven’t gotten it.

“Tell is the story Grace.” Mary said.

“Ok, so before I went to bed last night I went to the bathroom and found the blood in my underwear. I just put a lot of toilet paper in my underwear because I have no idea where to get pads on this base.”

“That must suck, having to use toilet paper for an entire week.” 

“Actually, I was thinking about telling Sergeant Carter, maybe he knows where I could get some feminine hygiene products.”

“Telling a man you got your period. That’s going to be embarrassing.”

“Yeah, but I don’t have a choice.”

“Actually Grace.” I said. “There’s another way.”

“What do you mean?”

“Tell Gomer.”

“Gomer? Why Gomer?”

“Yeah Chelsea, he’s so dumb.”

“He’s kind and understanding. He’ll help you out. Just trust me.”

“If you say so Chelsea.”

“You’ll thank me Grace.”

After we all got dressed I started to think when I was going to get my period. We learned in health class that you’ll start to get your period after your breast and pubic hair start to grow, and I got both of those and I still don’t have my period.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Chelsea, aren’t you coming to chow with us?” Jamis asked.

“No, I’m not hungry.”

“You feeling ok?”

“Yeah, just not hungry.”

“Ok, whatever you say.”

Everyone left the barracks and I was left alone on my bunk. I didn’t have an appetite ever since Sergeant Long touched me. I just felt disgusting. I took a shower before I went to bed yesterday to see if it would help but it didn’t at all.

A few minutes later the door opened, I looked behind me and saw Corporal Boyle standing in the door way.

“Hey Chelsea, I saw you weren’t down at the mess hall, aren’t you hungry?”

“No.”

“Are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah, I feel just fine. I just don’t have an appetite.”

“Oh, but if you change your mind, you know where it is, right?”

“I know where it is.”

“Ok, good. Just know that if you need anything you can come to me or Sergeant Carter.”

“I know.”

“Alright, see you kid.”

“Bye Corporal.”

A few minutes went by of me just reading on my bunk. But then I heard the door open again. I looked behind me and my heart dropped when I saw Sergeant Long standing there. He locked the door and walked over to me.

“Nice to see you again little marine.”

I sat there not saying a thing while trembling.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you, as long as you do what I say. Now take off your skirt.” I sat there frozen. He took the knife he at out of his pocket and held it to my neck. “I said, take off your shirt.”

I did what he told me to and took off my shirt. He reached behind my back and I snapped my bra. He took it off and started to touch my breast. “You’re an early bloomer, aren’t ya, little marine.”

After a few second of him touching feeling around my boobs he stopped. I felt a bit relieved that that was the only thing he was going to do and he was done, but then he told me to take off my skirt.

“No, please no.”

“Take. Off. Your. Skirt.”

“Ok.” I said meekly as I pulled down my skirt. 

“Now your panties.”

I pulled off my underwear, leaving me completely naked in front of a man I don’t even really know.

He started touching me in my private part, making me feel uncomfortable and disgusting. I then noticed how the front started to get bigger, we learned about this is health class.

I felt every touch of his finger. My heart was pounding and sweat was pouring from my forehead. But there was nothing I could do about it. All I could do was just stand there and take it.

It last for what seemed like forever before he felt like he was done. “Good job little marine. That felt amazing. Now chow is almost over so I have to stop. See you later.”

When he left I put on my clothes quickly and ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. While I was vomiting I heard a knock on the door, and it sounded like Gomer’s voice. I tried my best just to hold back from throwing up.

“Chelsea, are you in there?”

“Yeah Gomer.” I said meekly.

“Are you alright in there?”

“Yes Gomer.”

“Ok, just checking on you. Now my platoon is going to be in training so if you need anything just go to Corporal Boyle.”

“Alright Gomer.”

“Ok, see you later.”

After he left I immediately threw up all the vomit I was holding back. Him saying see you later brought back the memory of Sergeant Long walking away from mentally hurting me. I was praying to the Lord above that he would not touch me again.

After my stomach contents were empty I picked up my weak body and splashed water in my face. I was just so afraid of other things he could do to me. What if he rapes me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Chelsea, you were right, I told Gomer about my period.” Grace told me.

“You did? What did he do?”

“Well, he told not to be embarrassed and that it happens to every woman. He told that I had just become a woman and he was going to get me some pads tonight. It wasn’t awkward at all.”

“See, I told you. What did you tell him?”

“I made sure that I came to his barracks while he was the only one in there. I told him that I didn’t know where my marine buddy was and it was an emergency. He told me that I could tell him and I told about my period. I thought if I just went up to him and told him I got my period that it would be awkward because I don’t really know him.”

“Hey, that was good idea.”

“Yeah. You’re were right, we was very understanding.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

That evening, everyone was getting ready to go to sleep when there was a knock on the door. I then panicked, thinking it was Sergeant Long.

“Come in.” Everyone said.

I let out a sigh of relief when Gomer walked in holding a paper bag. 

“Hey Gomer.” Everyone greeted as he walked in.

“Hey children. I came here to see Grace. Where is she?”

“I’m right here.” She said stepped out of her bunk.

“Ok, come with me.”

Grace followed Gomer out of our barracks and I rushed over to the window and watched Gomer hand Grace a box full of pads. Grace immediately hugged Gomer and he hugged her back. Seeing that made me be really happy about Gomer being my marine buddy. It also made me think about if I shouldn’t tell him about what was going on. But I knew I couldn’t, it would cost me my life if I did.


	6. I don’t want to

I woke up in the middle of the night to a wet bed again, except this time I knew what to do so I didn’t have to wake up Gomer. I changed my pajamas, ripped my sheets off the bunk, carried them over to the laundry place, grabbed a new pair and walked over to my barracks. But while I was walking I felt someone grab my arm, causing me to drop the sheets, and when I saw who it was, my heart stopped.

“Hey there little marine. Miss me?” I shook my head. “That’s to bad. We’re just going to have to change that, aren’t we.”

He pulled me the bathroom and locked the door. “Don’t be scared. You’re going to be doing something a little different today.”

I then watched as he took off his shirt and his pulled down his underwear. The sight was sickening.

“Come here.” I didn’t move. “I said, come here.”

I slowly walked over to him and he grabbed my hand, he forced me to touch him. 

I heard his moaning as he moved my hand all over his private part. I then felt it get harder. I just wanted to vomit at that moment but there was nothing in my stomach.

He then moved my hand to the tip of his private part and I felt something wet and sticky. We learned about this in health class too.

This went on for a little more until he pushed me away. “Good job little marine. That felt amazing. Now, you know what will happen if you tell anyone?” I nodded as tears flooded my eyes. “Good. Now, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

When he left the bathroom I quickly washed my hand. I was so excited for this but now I was ready to go home. I just can’t take being touched anymore. I was scared of what else he was going to do to me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Chelsea, honey it’s almost 6:30. It’s time to get up.” Sergeant Carter said shaking me awake.

I sat up in my bunk and rubbed my eyes. I looked around and saw the barracks were empty.

“Oh, I’m sorry Sergeant. I must have slept in.”

“It’s ok Chelsea. Just quickly get dressed and come down to the mess hall if you’re hungry. That’s where everyone is.”

“Ok Sergeant.”

I quickly put on my uniform and rushed over to the mess hall, I wasn’t hungry but I didn’t want to be alone.

But, I bumped into him again, Sergeant Long. 

“Wow wow wow, slow down little marine.”

“Please.”

“Come with me little marine.”

“Please, I don’t want to.”

“That’s to darn bad little marine. And keep your voice down, someone may hear you.”

He then dragged me to the bathroom. He then forced me to take off all my clothes like usual, and I did. He started touching me again like he alway does. When I signed up for the program, I had no idea this was going to happen. I thought marine bases were supposed to be safe. I thought marine sergeants were supposed to be mature. I wanted to go home, but at the same time, I wanted to stay, because I was having a lot of fun here with the marines.

When he felt like he done he left the bathroom. Like I always did, I went over to the toilet and threw up, still naked. I put my clothes back on and went to my barracks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

After everyone had finished breakfast, we went on a walk. The walk was nice, it helped me get my mind off of what just happened. Even though it was a very hot day and we were all very sweaty.

Since it was so hot, Sergeant Carter allowed us to take a break. We all sat down in the grass.

“Hot days like this back home we’re miserable.” Gomer said. “I’d be outside all day fixing car and pumping gas. My face would be covered with oil and sweat.”

“On days like this back home me and Jamie would usually go swimming at Jamie’s pool.”

“When I was a boy, on hot days like this I would run around with my shirt off.”

A few minutes later, another platoon walked by, Sergeant Long’s platoon. He stared at me while he was passing by and winked at me. All of a sudden, all the memories rushed back in my head. All of those terrible memories. I then felt something rise in my throat and I quickly ran over to the nearest bush and puked up my guts.

Gomer and Sergeant Carter immediately ran to my side. The rest of the platoon just say there not saying anything.

Gomer held my hair back as I was vomiting. The two stayed by my side the whole time until my stomach was empty.

My weak body fell to the floor and eyes gathered up in my eyes. Gomer took out his handkerchief and wiped my mouth with it.

“Chelsea, are you alright?” Sergeant Carter asked.

I didn’t respond and just started crying, in front of everyone.

“We should take her to sick bay.”

“Good idea Serg.”

Gomer and the Sergeant helped me up and we all walked back to the base.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

My dad has told me a lot of stories about sick bay. He has always been a sickly person so he’s been there a lot. 

While I was over there, they took my blood, made me pee in a cup, and did a bunch of other test. They also talked with me for a bit. Now, I couldn’t tell them about Sergeant Long, so I had to lie to them.

A while later, I was sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting room, very tired a weak, when Sergeant Carter and Gomer walked in. I could hear everything the doctor told them.

“We did some test on Chelsea, and there doesn’t seem to be anything wrong with her. We did talk to her and it may just be anxiety from being here. She’s getting used to her new surroundings so she may be a little frightened. Or, it may be her hormones going crazy because it may be the start of her first menstrual cycle.” This caught my attention. “We did some test on her urine and found a bit of blood. She’s alright though. She just needs to relax a little bit.”

“Alright, thank you doctor.” Sergeant Carter said. “Come along Chelsea.”

I stood up from the chair and followed Gomer and Sergeant Carter back to my barracks.

“Are you ok Chelsea?” Gomer asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Ok. But if you need to talk to someone, don’t be afraid to come to me or Sergeant Carter.”

“Yes Chelsea, you can talk to us about anything.”

“Sergeant’s right Chelsea, never be embarrassed to talk to us.”

~~~~~~~~~~

When I stepped into my barracks, everyone rush over to me.

“Chelsea, are you ok?” 

“Are you sick.”

“What did the doctor say.”

“Everyone, hold it!” I yelled. Everyone fell silent. “Guys, I’m fine. It’s just, a bit of anxiety from being here. Yeah, it’s anxiety. I’m getting used to my new surroundings. I’m fine.”

“Anxiety, Chelsea I’ve known you for years and you’ve never had anxiety about anything. Besides, you were so excited for this. Why do you have anxiety now?”

I just shrugged my shoulders.

~~~~~~~~~~

I was in my barracks, just reading a magazine on my bunk. There wasn’t many people in the barracks. In was close to the evening so a lot of kids marine buddies took them out on their liberties. But, I would rather only have a few people than being alone. Then, Gomer walked in.

“Hey Chelsea.”

“Hey Gomer.” I put my magazine down and sat up.

“So, I was thinking that a good way for you to relax is to watch a movie, it always calms my nerves. So I was wondering if you would want to see this new monster movie with me.”

“I would love to go Gomer.” Anything to get off this base.

“Alright, it starts in 10 minutes, so we should start get going. I have to pick up my pass first.”

Me and Gomer walked out of my barracks and went to Sergeant Carter’s living quarters to pick up his pass. Then me and him left the base and got onto the bus.

The movie have always been my place to relax and get an escape from the world. I needed the movies more than ever now. The movie really helped me get my mind off of Sergeant Long.


	7. Bleeding

I was hunched over the toilet vomiting my guts out when I heard a knock come on the bathroom door.

“Chelsea? Is that you in there? It’s me Gomer.”

I tried to reply but I couldn’t stop throwing up.

“Are you being sick again Chelsea.”

I managed to hold some vomit back and used all my strength to reply. “Yeah.” I said meekly.

“Is it alright if I come in?”

“Yeah.”

The door was unlocked because I didn’t lock it after Sergeant Long left. Once Gomer was inside of the bathroom he quickly ran over to me and held my hair back. “Are you anxious again?”

I nodded before more vomit flew out of my mouth.

“Poor thing.”

My stomach was finally empty and I flushed the toilet. Gomer handed me his handkerchief to wipe me mouth with and I wiped the tears that were falling from the eyes. I tried to keep myself from breaking down in front of Gomer, so I held in my cries.

“Do you need to go down to sick bay?”

“No, I’m alright.”

“Ok. Well, the reason I was trying to find you is to tell you the platoon is going out for exercise and if you need anything to go to Corporal Boyle.”

“Alright. Do you know when you’ll be back?”

“We’ll be back before chow. You can count on that.”

“Ok. Thanks Gomer.”

“No problem Chelsea. You just go and relax yourself. I’m pretty there’s a John Wayne movie on tonight you can go down to the rec room and watch it.”

“Ok. Thanks again.”

“Don’t worry about Chels.”

Gomer then left the bathroom, and when he was gone, I locked the door and cried all the tears I was holding back.

~~~~~~~~~

I was in the rec room watching that John Wayne movie Gomer was telling me about. I basically grew up on John Wayne movies. When one was out in theaters, my dad and I would see it at least twice. We also never miss one that comes on tv. Me and Jamie always watch John Wayne movies together too, but he hasn’t been feeling very good today so he’s been in his bunk all day.

I was the only kid in the rec room, which did make me a little nervous, but I tried to calm my nerves. I reminded myself that not every adult is like Sergeant Long. Not every adult is going to touch me in my private part. Sergeant Long was not in the rec room. I repeated that in my mind over and over again. 

Deep breaths, I told myself, deep breaths. I then started to relax a bit. I laid back in the chair I was sitting in and continued to just focus on the movie and my breathing. But that’s when I felt something wet, down there.

For I minute I thought I relaxed to much that I peed a bit, but after a few seconds I realized what the doctor said a few days ago.

I got up from the chair and rushed toward the door. I could tell that a lot of people were staring at me as I ran.

Once I got to the bathroom I made sure to lock the door so Sergeant Long wouldn’t get in the made a dash for the toilet. I quickly pulled down my skirt and underwear and there it was, a huge spot of blood.

I didn’t know what to feel. Nervous, because I just got my period at a marine base and I have no pads. Excited, because I’ve been anticipating getting my period for a long time and it finally came. Or sad, because I just got my period.

“Don’t worry,” I told myself, “I’ll just tell Gomer.”

Wait, Gomer’s not here, we went out for exercise and won’t be back for another hour or so.

I just put a lot of toilet paper in my under and got out of there. I made sure Sergeant Long was around anywhere and ran to my barracks.

When I stepped inside I noticed that the boys were not there, only the girls, just me luck.

“Hey Chelsea.” Mary greeted. “Where have you been?”

“There was a movie on tv that I wanted to see, so I was in the rec room. Uh, where’s the boys.”

“The went out to play in the woods, besides Jamie, he’s asleep right now. Us girls were just talking.”

“Ok, but I-“

“Chelsea, I forgot to tell you,” Grace interrupted, “There’s a dance on Saturday for the marines, and us kids are aloud to come too. Isn’t that exciting.”

“Yeah, that sounds fun.”

“I have a dress I’m going to wear. I don’t even know why I packed it, but good thing I did. Hopefully I’ll have a chance to dance with Bobby.”

“Well, there is something I need to tell you girls.”

All their faces lit up. “What is it Chelsea?” They all asked.

“Well, everyone, I, Chelsea Keith, have just gotten my period.”

All the girls ran up to me and started to hug and kiss me in the cheek. But they tried to be quiet so they wouldn’t wake up Jamie.

“Oh my gosh.” They all squealed.

“How did it happen?” Margaret asked.

“I was just in the rec room watching a movie and I felt something wet. I went to the bathroom and found blood.”

“Welcome to the club Chels.” Grace whispered in my ear. “Come with me, I have some pads.”

Grace grabbed my hand and brought me over to her bunk where she pulled a box of pads from underneath her bed. He pulled one out and handed it to me. “Here you go. Have you told Gomer yet?”

“I haven’t yet, him and the whole platoon are out on exercise.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot. I just can’t believe you got your period Chelsea, you’re a woman now.”

“Hello girls.”

All of us turned our heads to the door and there stood Corporal Boyle standing in the doorway with his hand still on the door nob. My cheeks then became red because he probably heard what Grace said.

“Hey Corporal.” We all said back.

“I just came in here to say that there’s a movie on tv about the marines, if any of you guys want to watch it.”

“I was watching it Boyle. I just came back to my barracks to, uh, do something.”

“Ok. Well if you want to watch the rest of it, then come on, it’s getting to the best part.”

I snuck the pad into the back of my bra. “Alright Corporal.” I stood up and went out the door.

Once Boyle had closed the door, he turned his attention to me. “Chelsea, I hate to embarrass you, but did you really get your, you know, period?”

My cheeks began to burn with embarrassed and I screamed in the inside. “Oh, uh, yeah.”

“Don’t be embarrassed Chelsea, that’s what I’m here for, to help you.”

“Well, I did. Grace have me a pad. That should be good for now.”

“Are you sure? Sick bay has some products you can use.”

“Thanks Boyle, but I’m alright.”

“Ok. But if you need anything just go down to sick bay and ask the person at the front desk.”

“Got it Boyle.”

“Will you excuse me, I’m just going to go to the powder room.”

Once I got back from putting the pad on, me and Corporal Boyle went to the rec room and watch the rest of the movie. Him and I got to chit-chat a little bit and we got to know each other well. Boyle is actually a great guy.

~~~~~~~

I learned a valuable lesson that day, don’t wear size 1 pads if you’re going to wear it for a while. I was planning on telling Gomer about my period after chow because I didn’t want the other guys to know and I didn’t want to gross him out while he was trying to eat. He was sitting across from Duke like he did everyday. Jamie was starting to feel better so he joined us for chow, but he was being quiet. I’m so happy that Jamie got partnered up with Duke. Because Gomer and Duke and best friends, and me and Jamie are best friends. When Gomer hanging out with Duke, I get to hang out with Jamie. It’s great.

We were talking and laughing like we always did. Duke is a very funny person. One time during chow, Jamie laughed so hard at one of his jokes, water came out of his nose. We all laughed at it, even though Jamie was kind of in pain from it, he laughed along too.

I love being in the mess hall. I don’t have to worry about Sergeant Long because there are a lot of people in there. They would see if Sergeant Long tried to pull me to the bathroom.

I also get to see Sergeant Hacker when I’m in there. Even though Hacker doesn’t really like Gomer, he’s a funny guy too. During chow, he always tells us kids jokes and stories. He did tell us a story once about how one time Gomer was working at the mess hall and he quite stirring the oatmeal for a little bit and it over flowed and got all over the stove, we had a good laugh about that too.

Another thing, the food at the mess hall is really good. I thought it was going to be like cafeteria food at school, which is absolutely disgusting, but it’s not. It taste like food that my mom would make, and she’s a real good cook. My favorite thing there was the omelettes they have at breakfast sometimes. They’re the best omelettes I’ve ever eaten. 

So, Gomer, Duke, Jamie, and I were talking while we were eating like we usually do. 

“Ok kids I have to tell you this story.” Duke said. “In boot camp we did the obstacle course almost everyday. One thing in the obstacle course is the mud pit we had to swing across. Well, one day, this guy who I forgot the name of because it’s been a while since I’ve seen him, he got transformed after boot camp, we didn’t see him after we did the mud pit. Everyone was wondering where he was. But then he walked in completely covered with mud.” We then all started to laugh. But I noticed something weird when I laughed. Something weird, down there. Followed by something wet, really wet. I didn’t think much of it at first, probably some blood came out because I laughed.

“I remember when that happened. Boy we sure did have a laugh about it.”

“Oh, this one’s good, one time one of Gomer’s friend’s kids came on our base.”

“This sounds good.” Jamie said excited. “Tell us Duke.”

“Alright, we had newspaper people come and write about our base, so we had to be good, you know. Me, Gomer, and Frank had to clean our barracks and right before we began, a little boy came in through the back door and said that he ran away from home from North Carolina. We tried to hide him and get him off the base but Sergeant Carter found out anyway. So he was yelling and stuff and we had to hide him from the newspaper people. Sergeant Carter took him to a motel but ended up bringing him back to the base. But all three of them got in the newspaper.”

“Yeah, Opie Taylor was the boy’s name. He’s a feel fine boy. I’ve known him since he was just a little baby.”

We all had another laugh and continued to talk. But I just kept feeling more wet and wet by the minute and Inwas very confused.

When we all got finished eating, we were bringing our trays up when I noticed Gomer, Duke, and Jamie were staring at me. Actually, I noticed a lot of people staring at me. 

I turned and head around and looked at them. “Is there something on my hair?”

“No Chelsea.” Jamie said. “Something on your pants.”

I the realized what he meant by “something on my pants.” And my heart skipped a beat.

I start to move more quickly and put my tray away fast. 

When we all had our trays put up we headed back for our table. We had to sit at our table for a while before we got dismissed from the mess hall.

“Are you alright Chelsea?” Jamie asked concerned. “Is there something wrong or did you just sit in ketchup?”

Jamie didn’t really know much about the female body. He got appendicitis and had to get surgery the day we learned about menstruation and stuff like that at school, but Duke seemed to know what was going on.

“Uhh...” I couldn’t get myself to say anything.

Gomer cleared his throat. “Chelsea, can I see you outside for a minute?”

“O-Ok.”

Me and Gomer stood up and headed for the door. A cold breeze hit me when we stepped outside. The sun was just starting to go down and it was a cloudy day, pretty chilly.

“Chelsea, before I say this I just wanted you to know there is nothing to be embarrassed about. This is perfect natural and happens to every lady out there. But, I think you may have started your period Chelsea.”

“I know Gomer. I found out today and Grace gave me a pad. But it didn’t seem to hold much.”

“That’s alright Chelsea. That stain should come out. But you need some pads, don’t you?”

“I do Gomer. I really do.”

“Don’t worry Chelsea, because I can get a pass tonight and stop by the store to get you some.”

“Gomer, you don’t have to do that.”

“I insist Chelsea. I assume you’re probably embarrassed and scared but I’ll assure you that everything is alright.”

~~~~~~~~

I was sitting in the bathroom waiting for Gomer to bring the pads. I must have been in there for ages before I heard the knock on the door.

“Hey Chelsea, it’s me Gomer. I got the pads.”

I wen over to the door and open it up. There stood Gomer with a box of pads in his hands. I felt my cheeks go red, because periods wasn’t really something that were discussed with a man. Periods were kept between women so this was pretty awkward.

“I can’t thank you enough Gomer.”

“It’s my pleasure Chelsea. I just hope you’re doing ok.”

“I’m doing fine Gomer.”

“Alright. But one more thing, have you had an bad cramps.”

“No, I haven’t had one yet.”

“Alright. If you need anything else, just come to me, Duke, Corporal Boyle, or Sergeant Carter.”

“I’ll make sure. Thanks again Gomer.”

“You’re very welcome. Now I’ll be in my barracks if you need me.” Gomer then left the bathroom and I walked over to the toilet and sat down.

I had just changed my underwear and skirt from the incident at chow. I was just hoping that not a lot of people saw.

After I had the pad on I pulled up m skirt, picked up my pads, and started to walk towards the door. But before I got there, the door nob turned the the door opened.

I knew what was about to happen now.

“Hey there little marine. You ready?”

I nodded my head and put my pads down on the floor.

“Good job. You’re taking off your clothes without me having to tell you.”

I stripped naked and set my uniform down on the floor. Sergeant Long walked over to me and pushed my body against the wall.

“I saw you got your period today, little marine, but I don’t mind a bit of blood.”

I closed my eyes and felt as Sergeant Kong’s fingers went up my private part. My stomach started to churn and warm tears started to flood my eyes. I wish I could fight this, but I can’t.

After about 10 minutes, he pulled his fingers out. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that his fingers were covered with blood, which made my stomach churn even more.

“That was good little marine. That was real good. Now, you know what will happen if you tell anybody?” I nodded. “Ok, see you later, little marine.”

Sergeant Long went over to the sink and washed the blood off his hands. When he went out the door I rushed over to the toilet and threw up every bite of dinner, still naked.

I put back on my clothes after I finished vomiting and went back outside to take a shower.

My whole body felt gross, no matter how hard I scrubbed. I felt disgusting, and this was a dirt I couldn’t wash off.

~~~~~~~~~~

When I stepped in the barracks, Jamie immediately ran up to me, looking very concerned. 

“Chelsea, what happened?! Are you ok?”

“Jamie, I think I should be the one to tell you this. Come with me.”

“Is it something serious?”

“No Jamie, it happens to every woman.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll tell you out. Come along now.”

Jamie followed me to the back door and we stepped outside and I immediately shut it.

“Chelsea, please tell me what’s going on?”

“Well Jamie, you were in the hospital when we learned about this in school, and you should know about it.”

“Just say it Chelsea.”

“Ok, when a girl hits the ages of 10 or 11 or 12 or 13 or so on, they get something called a period, and that period last until they’re really old. You see, the uterus, which is woman reproductive system, makes a lining around the uterus so an egg can be fertilized by a sperm. But if the egg isn’t fertilized, the uterus releases it. And this happens for a week every month. Women where pads to stop blood from getting everywhere, and when they’re older, they wear tampons.”

“I’m confused. So blood comes out of your, you know what every month for a week?”

“Yeah, and you don’t get your period if your pregnant.”

“Oh my gosh. And it happens to every woman?”

“Yeah, you’re grandma, mom, aunt, and even your teacher has gone through it.”

“Oh, and you just got yours?”

“Yup.”

“That’s a little gross if you think about it.”

“It’s perfectly natural Jamie. Oh, and another thing, when women are on their period they get really bad cramps in their stomach. They also get pretty emotional.”

“Ok. So are you sure it’s nothing serious?”

“Positive.”

“Ok, that’s good. I thought there was something really wrong with you. Like you had hemorrhoids or something.”

“It was just my period. My first one to be exact.”

“Ok, so every woman has gone through it?”

“Every woman.”

“Ok, that’s for telling me about it.”

“No problem, you’re my best friend Jamie and it’s something everyone needs to know. Even boys.”

~~~~~~~~~

I laid in my bed with a terrible pain in my stomach. It was my first ever period cramp and it was painful. Everyone else was asleep but I was wide awake. 

Every night before I go to sleep, I worry about what’s going to happen the next day with Sergeant Long. You never know what he’ll do.


	8. We need to talk

I stepped out of the bathroom and saw Sergeant Long walking off in the distance. Disgust and shame filled me from head to toe. I don’t know why, but I couldn’t shake the feeling that is partially my fault. I let it happen. It’s my fault for letting him get to me. It’s my fault for not screaming and crying and running away. I really shouldn’t tell anybody, because I brought this upon myself.

I have been noticing that my down there area has been stinging, and I don’t know what the cause of it is. Is it an infection or is it because Sergeant Long put his fingers in there everyday. I hope it’s not an infection because that means I would have to go to sick bay to get it checked out. But if it’s not an infection and I go to sick bay, they’ll find out.

A chilly breeze blew on my skin as I walked over to my barracks. What I really wanted to do was to cry right in the middle of the marine base and tell Gomer or Sergeant Carter what has been happening to me. But I can’t.

As I stepped into the barracks, Jamie went over to me. “Hey Chels.” He said.

“Hey Jamie.”

“Are you ok, you look a little pale, and sad.”

“I’m ok Jamie.”

“Ok.” He said with that ‘I don’t believe you’ tone. “So, me and the other kids are going to the woods, how about you come with us.”

“I don’t know.”

“Please Chelsea, it’ll be fun. Come on.”

“Fine, I’ll go with you guys.”

“Yes, finally.”

We all headed out of our barracks and went over to the woods that wasn’t far from the base.

While we were there, kids starting to chase each other and climb trees.

“Don’t we need to keep our uniforms clean?” I questioned.

“Sergeant Carter doesn’t care. Besides, it call comes out in the wash.”

“Ok.” I was sure hoping that we wouldn’t get in trouble for getting our uniforms dirty. Because I know actual marines have to keep theirs clean.

“Chelsea, we need to talk?” Jamie told me.

“Talk about what?”

“You.”

“What about me?”

“Chelsea, I’ve known you for 12 years and you’ve never been like this. You’re usually so energetic and carefree but lately you’ve just seemed sad and anxious.”

“Like the doctor at sick bay said, it’s homesickness.”

“That’s another thing Chelsea, you’re never homesick. Me and you have gone to summer camp together for so many years and you’ve never been homesick. Chelsea, What’s going on?”

“Nothing Jamie.” I lied. “I’m just homesick and anxious. But everything is ok. Nothing is going on.”

“Chelsea...”

“I’m ok Jamie, don’t worry about me.”

“Whatever you say Chelsea.” There was an awkward silence between us for a few seconds. “I have something to tell you Chelsea.”

“What is it Jamie?”

“You know how I’ve been going to the bathroom a lot these past few days. Well, it’s because I have a UTI.”

“Oh, I’ve had one of those when I was young.”

“Yeah, I remember that. But, it’s been going on since we came here and I didn’t tell anyone. But Duke found out and took me to sick bay yesterday, they said I have a UTI. That’s why I was not feeling well yesterday. 

“Have you been feeling alright?”

“It stings when I pee, but other than that I’m ok. The doctor at sick bay gave me some medicine, told me to drink plenty of water and go to the bathroom if I need to. Duke has been making sure I’ve been doing those things.”

I did feel bad for lying to Jamie, me and him have never kept a secret from each other. But this secret could cost me my life if I told anybody.

~~~~~~~

Gomer has a liberty that night and he took me into town. Me and him both got some soda and sandwiches and went over to the park and sat on a bench. The sun was starting to go down and the air was getting chilly.

“So Chelsea, did you know there’s going to be a dance on Saturday, just or marines and the kids.”

“I heard someone talk about it.”

“We are going to have so much fun together. Me and you can dance our heart out.”

“I’ve never actually been to a dance before. My scoop has had some but I have nobody to go with. No boys at my school like me that way.”

“Really Chelsea, I thought you would be a girl all the boys would like.”

“No, I am kind of the loser of the school. I talk about the marines a little to much and, I’m just a dork. I don’t have many friends besides Jamie and Grace. But me and Grace don’t even hang out that outside of school or here.”

“Well Chelsea, you’re a wonderful lady and I bet a lot of people out there like you, you just need to find them.”

“Thank Gomer’s.”

There was then a few minutes of silence between me and him.

“You know what I brought you out here Chelsea?”

“Why?”

“To see the street lights come on. When you see them come on, you can make a wish.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but it my take a while for your wish to come true. Back home in Mayberry there wasn’t any street lights, the only light was a a candle in one of the funeral parlor.”

A few minutes later, they came on, and I made a wish. My wish was that Sergeant Long will stop touching me and I can enjoy the rest of my time here.”

“What did you wish for Chelsea?”

“I’d rather not talk about.”

“That’s ok. Want to hear my wish?”

“Sure.”

“My wish was that when you grow up, you can fulfill your dream of becoming a marine. I wished that you can become a high rank like a captain or colonel.”

I felt warm on the inside when Gomer said that. It makes me feel good that some cares about me. Gomer and I are officially best friends.


	9. Without you

“Please, no.”

“What’s the matter little marine, everything will be alright, as long as you don’t tell anyone.”

I stood in front of Sergeant Long who was completely naked. My heart was pounding in my chest because I knew what was about to happen. I knew because of the condom he was holding in his hand.

“I’m to young. Please.”

“Shut up and take off your clothes. Remember, I have a knife.”

Tears rolled down my face as I peeled off my clothes, dreading what was about to happen to me.

Once I had my clothes off, Sergeant Long pushed me to the ground. I laid there with my back on the cold tiled floor as Sergeant Long spread open my legs. I closed my eyes, and took it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn’t know what to do when I left the bathroom. I wanted to scream, to cry, to run away. But I couldn’t, if I ever told anyone about it, I could die. I can’t believe this has been going on ever since I came here. I’m getting tired of it, but there was nothing I could do.

One thing I knew would cheer me up would be to talk to Gomer. Not tell him what happened, but just talk to him. Talking to him will help me forget what just happened.

When I knocked on the door to his barracks, there was no answer. I knocked again, still no answer. I then opened the door slightly and saw no body was in there. I guess they must be out for training.

I went back to my barracks, everyone was there. I tried my best to look natural, not look like I’ve just been raped. 

“Hey Chelsea.” Jamie greeted. “What took you so long in the bathroom?”

“Oh, I stopped by the mess hall to get a drink of water.”

“Ok. Do you have any plans with Gomer tonight. Duke has a liberty and is going to take me bowling.”

“Not that I know of. He may just take me to a movie and an ice cream soda.”

“Alright. Hey, so while the platoon is out for training we were all going out to the woods to play war. Wanna join?”

“Ok, I’ll join.”

“Awesome. You may be starting to get over your anxiety.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to feel better.”

I was not starting to feel better at all, I was raped. There’s nothing I can do to feel better. 

So me and the other kids went out to the woods. Me and Jamie play war all the time, I’m always the Sergeant, he’s the Corporal, sometimes we use Jamie’s little brother as one of the privates.

“So, who’s going to be the Sergeant?” Bobby asked.

“I vote Chelsea.” Jamie said.

“Yeah, Chelsea would make a great sergeant.” Grace added.

Everyone started agreeing, and it made me feel a bit better about myself. 

So we began to play, Mary was the Corporal and the rest were privates. We used sticks as gun and pine cones as grenades.

~~~~~~~~~

After a few hours of playing, we were starting to get tired, thirsty, and hungry. Chow was going to start soon so we went back to our barracks.

“Boy, am I pooped.” Tommy said, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

“But we sure did have fun.” Linda said.

A knock them came on the door. “Come in!” We all said.

In walked all of the marines. Well, company B that is.

“Hey kids.” Franks said as he walked in with all the others.

“What are you all doing here?” Bobby asked.

“Chow is starting and we thought instead of us having to find each other, we would just take you there.” Duke answered.

Everyone got up and went over to their marine buddies. I found Gomer and immediately rushed over to him.

“Hey Chelsea.”

“Hey Gomer.”

“What did you kids do while we was gone?”

“Oh, we went out in the woods and played war.”

“That sounds fun.”

“Yeah, I was the sergeant. Everyone agreed that I was the best fit for it.”

“And they’re very right. You really are fit to be a sergeant.”

“I guess.”

“You really are, the whole platoon has been talking about it, you’re more of a marine than John Wayne.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say I’m more of a marine than John Wayne but I guess I’m good.”

Gomer put his arm on the shoulder and pulled me in close, first I felt a little frightened, but then I felt comfortable. I felt safe, like somebody or something could never hurt me again because Gomer had me in his arm. 

“Hey Gomer, do you have a liberty tonight?”

“I hate to disappoint you Chelsea, but I have to walk guard duty.”

I tried to hide my major disappointment and tears that were almost about to gather in my eyes. “Oh, that’s alright.” 

Gomer couldn’t walk guard duty, I needed him. I needed him here to protect me from Sergeant Long. About all of the platoon is on liberty so I’m going to be on my own. I’ll be alone with no one besides Sergeant Long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I tried not to worry about Sergeant Long that evening. Hopefully he was out too and wouldn’t catch me, but boy was I wrong.

As I was walking to the mess hall to get a glass of water, I felt a tug at my arm. The person turned me around and stared me right in the face.

“Hello little marine, how are we this evening?”

I couldn’t say a word as tears gathered in my eyes.

“Don’t cry or I’ll give you something to cry about.”

I tried my best to hold in my tears as Sergeant Long pulled my arm towards the bathroom. Once we were in, the practically threw me in there. 

I watched as his hand ran into his out and what he pulled out was another condom, here we go again.

He took of his clothes right in front of me as I stood there in fear. My whole body was trembling as warm tears gathered in my eyes. The whole world just seemed to crumble at that moment.

“Ok little marine, now it’s time to take off your clothes.”

“Please.”

“Take. Them. Off.”

“Ok.”

I peeled off my uniform then my underwear. Sergeant Long once again pushed me to the hard, titled floor. He started my putting his fingers in my vagina, and I could tell his private part was getting hard, which made me absolutely disgusted.

Then I watched as he put the condom on and put his private part into mine. Twice in the same day.

~~~~~~~~

I tried to get some sleep before the others came back but I couldn’t. The image of Sergeant Long touching me and raping me stayed in my head and I was scared. I needed Gomer at that moment but I knew he was walking guard duty.

But then I got an idea, I put on my robe and slippers and rushed over to the gate where Gomer was walking. He noticed me and waved and I waved back. Just seeing him made me feel at peace. Just being close to him made safe. With Gomer around, no one could hurt me. But without him, he could.


End file.
